


Things That Go Bump In the Night

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one bad dream can be enough to shake things up just a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In the Night

Jared was pacing. He knew Jensen was on his way over and it felt like it was taking ten times as long as it normally would. Finally, he gave up and went upstairs to stand by the side door that Jensen always came to. The house was empty and quiet as usual but it just seemed worse as the nightmare played through his mind on repeat. Part of him felt stupid for asking Jensen to come over; thought he should just be able to brush it off.

Resting his cheek against the door Jared closed his eyes and started to count. Jensen would be there soon. He knew it.

Because Jensen’s cell phone was still under his parents plan and therefore limited text messages, Jensen had this tendency to talk with Jared through tweets. He could do it online and it was nearly instantaneous. But it was limited to 140 characters and those 140 little letters could really be maddening if you had to walk ten full minutes to your boyfriend’s house after reading something mildly unsettling.

Seeing Jared waiting outside for him only made his heart pick up speed and his feet quicken. “Jared,” he breathed as he headed up the driveway. “What’s wrong?” His smile was soft as he stepped up to him, hand already reaching out to caress Jared’s arm.

The instant he saw Jensen, Jared could feel tears well in his eyes all over again. Shivering, he stepped into his boyfriends arms and pulled him in tight against his chest.

“I love you,” he murmured. Lips moving softly against Jensen’s temple Jared felt the warmth of his boyfriend and his shoulder dropped slightly. He’d never been so glad to see Jensen.

It was always nice to hear his boyfriend say something like that but Jensen felt the weight of something _more_ and he considered how three words could parallel 140 characters. “I love you too,” he breathed, stroking a hand down Jared’s back. “You want to go inside? Cuddle for awhile?” He was exhausted, working all day then feeling the quick jolt at Jared’s tweets, then the quick walk here, it was all adding up and wearing him down. But Jared always made him feel better.

Nodding slowly Jared pulled Jensen back inside and locked the door behind them. “I’m sorry, I just-” his voice broke and he groaned and ran his hand down his face before heading downstairs. He was torn between feeling like an idiot and wanting _nothing_ more than to just spill his guts to his boyfriend. Jensen always understood Jared - sometimes when Jared didn’t even know what was going on in his own head.

Padding over to the bed Jared kicked out of his shoes and sank down. “I didn’t mean to worry you,” he said softly. Jensen’s face was tight, drawn. “You look so tired. I’m sorry, fuck.”

“No don’t be. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be then here with you.” Jensen said quietly and kicked off his own shoes; heading for Jared and kneeling down in front of him.

“What is it Jared? You look like you’re going to cry.” He cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, thumb sliding over the soft skin. His heart was already pinching slightly, seeing Jared upset was never something he liked.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut and tried hard to hold back the swell of emotion. He rubbed at his eyes again and took a few deep breaths before managing to look at Jensen again. Combing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair he smiled slightly and shook his head. "It's stupid."

“Clearly it’s not.” Jensen leaned into the touch, laying his hands on Jared’s thighs and massaging softly. “Talk to me Jared, that’s what I’m here for.” He wanted to understand what had happened to spark up Jared’s fear. “Is it the move? Are you getting worried about it?” Really it was coming pretty fast and there was still so much to do.

“No, God.” Jared leaned forward and pulled Jensen up until he slid onto his lap. His arms cinched tight around Jensen’s waist and he pressed his cheek against his boyfriend’s chest listening to the soft thumping of his heart. “I had a nightmare,” he said quietly. Saying it out-loud seemed to make it feel even worse.

Jensen frowned, confused slightly by the words. “What kind of nightmare?” He asked quietly and shifted forward on Jared’s lap, wrapping his arms around him. His hands slid through Jared’s hair, making a small mental note of how much it had grown since they first got together. Jensen had convinced him to grow it out and he loved it. “Jared? Can you talk about it?”

“I came home from work,” Jared’s voice was tight, rough and he swallowed a few times. “You were waiting with all your stuff packed up and you said you-” his breath hitched and his fingers curled into Jensen’s shirt. “You said you didn’t wanna be with me anymore. And I was begging and saying all kinds of stupid stuff and I couldn’t make you understand how much I needed you. And,” he sucked in a breath and wiped his tears on Jensen’s shirt. “When I woke up it was so real and I knew it wasn’t but-” Sucking in a breath Jared just buried his face into Jensen’s neck.

“Oh _god_ Jared.” Jensen’s voice caught in his throat, arms squeezing around Jared as tight as he could. It was easy to see how the dream could have shaken him up so much, Jensen was rattled just thinking about it. “That sounds so- god. You know I wouldn’t,” he exhaled shakily and pulled back, forcing Jared to look up so their eyes could meet.

Wiping tears from Jared’s cheeks, Jensen frowned slightly down at him then dipped down to press soft kisses along his still tear slick skin. “I love you, with all my soul. It was all just a dream Jared and I would never _ever_ do that.”

“I know that’s the stupid thing.” Jared sniffed and reached up to rub his hand over Jensen’s hair. “I know and then I felt like I was all fucked up for dreaming that - like my brain was all... I don’t know.”

Sighing, Jared slid his hand back down until he could press Jensen’s hand against his cheek. “I’m _so_ sorry. I just - I can’t even go there. I can’t imagine not having you in my life. And it’s scary. Do you even get scared? Like, _holy shit_ we’re young and -”

Pursing his lips slightly, Jensen stared down at Jared, listening to the way certain words caught in his throat. They’d had this conversation before, more than once, and Jensen was used to reassuring Jared that being young had nothing to do with loving someone like they loved each other. This time though, he didn’t want to use the same arguments.

“Sometimes, when I’m lying in bed at night and I can’t sleep, I can’t figure out why. And then it hits me. It’s you. Not being in your arms. Because, when I sleep here it’s just perfect. And when we wake up and eat breakfast together that’s perfect. You want to know why I don’t get scared? Not about us or our future?” Jensen smiled down at his boyfriend and gently laid his hand over Jared’s heart.

“It’s because, I can imagine every moment with you and know it’ll be just right. Even the silly little things, like grocery shopping together, or folding laundry. I can picture us ten years from now with a home and jobs and day timers that have each other’s appointments scheduled in so we know where the other is at all times. It’s all those little moments that will be just _ours_ and that’s what makes this perfect. Because I just know.”

Jared felt fresh tears on his cheeks and just smiled up at Jensen for a few moments. "I've never needed anyone before. But that’s what this is like. I knew that if you were here I’d... it would just go away. Do you think I’m stupid? I mean, for needing you.”

“Did you just hear everything I said?” Jensen chuckled softly and dipped down to brush their noses together softly. “I need you. Constantly, always. Seriously, I think about at least once every three minutes, maybe even more. You’re like, you’re...” Jensen inhaled shakily and was surprised to feel tears on his cheeks. “Jared, it’s like you’re my soul okay? I need you more than anything else.”

“Yeah?” Jared’s voice was a little shaky as he reached up to cup Jensen’s cheeks. The corners of his mouth tugged into the start of a smile. “Every three minutes huh?” Laughing softly Jared let his head fall back and groaned. “God, my brain...”

“Probably more than that. And I happen to be very fond of your brain.” Jensen nudged Jared back until he fell back on the mattress, pressing him down. “I love you. Madly and insanely and wonderfully. Are you a bit better now?” He smiled down at his boyfriend, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Humming quiet agreement Jared folded his arms around Jensen and rolled their bodies over onto the bed. Pressing Jensen down into the mattress he moaned softly, “Jen, I need you.” He was surprised at the urgency in his voice - the way he wanted his boyfriend more than anything. “Please,” he murmured. Sinking down he mouthed his was down Jensen’s neck, stopping to lap gently at the pulse fluttering just beneath the skin.

A soft moan left Jensen’s lips and he shifted up, lips parting and closing in soft sequence. “Take me Jared,” he breathed, fingers curling along Jared’s shirt and pulling up. Just like that, just _thinking_ about it and Jensen’s pulse was speeding up, heat curling deep within him. Jared’s lips on his skin, the soft touches, and Jensen was arching up into his warmth almost desperately. “Need you, just as much.”

Jared slid down his boyfriend’s body, fingers working his jeans open then pulling them down over slender hips. Jensen’s skin was smooth and cool, soft against Jared’s lips. Mouthing his way down, Jared tugged off the denim and cotton boxers. Staring up at Jensen he smiled slightly and leaned forward to spread his fingers and slip them under the soft t-shirt, pushing it up to reveal Jensen’s body slowly.

He could run his hands over Jensen’s body for hours; so familiar and perfect. Tilting his head slightly Jared just soaked up the view of his boyfriend. “Don’t ever leave me,” he whispered. His hands moved again, smoothing over muscle and flesh and he bent down to press kisses to Jensen’s hip.

Jensen’s chest was already rising and falling faster, blood pumping quickly and racing in his ears. He fixed his eyes on Jared, slowly wetting his lips. “Won’t ever leave you,” he whispered in return and reached out, gently sliding his hand through Jared’s hair. In some situations he might make a joke about this, tease Jared and tell him that if he didn’t do some real touching soon he couldn’t promise that. Thankfully Jensen knew his boyfriend well enough to know the time and the place, and now he simply rolled his hips up slightly, free hand dropping down to rest on his hip.

Lifting his hips quickly Jared pushed out of his pajama pants and kicked them off. He just wanted all of him against all of Jensen; not cloth, nothing stopping them from touching. Sighing softly Jared settled against Jensen's side and curled long fingers around swollen flesh.

"Gonna spend my _life_ loving you right," he murmured against Jensen's side. Nightmare still lingering at the edges of his mind Jared sucked in a deep breath and stroked his boyfriend's shaft slowly. He knew exactly how to touch Jensen now, how to draw out all the _want_ and edge up his _lust_. Trailing his fingers back down the over-heated flesh Jared leaned down and flicked his tongue across the tiny bead of pre-come.

Moaning low in his throat, Jensen arched up off the bed, almost searching for more. “Jared,” he breathed the name, sliding silky hair through his fingers. “You do, love me right. Already.” He bit down on his lip, rolling it slowly between his teeth. Sometimes the way he wanted Jared was almost scary, too much, but oh so _amazing_. His body instantly craved him, every moment of every day. “Want you to claim me Jared, make me yours,” he half moaned the words as Jared’s hand moved along his skin.

Jared's heart was thumping hard and Jensen's words just ratcheted up the anticipating that already felt like it was crackling in the room. Yanking Jensen back up by his shirt Jared gripped his boyfriend arm and tugged the shirt up and off. Panting softly he kneeled on the bed and guided Jensen onto his lap. He couldn't stop moving his hands. Cupping Jensen's firm ass he lifted him and pressed him as close as he could and smiled when his boyfriend’s arms circled tight round his neck.

Head dipping down, Jensen nuzzled along his boyfriend’s hair, breathing in the scent of him. His hips rolled forward, cock sliding along Jared’s chest. Moaning deeper this time, Jensen could feel the slight shake in his shoulders, desire making it almost impossible to see straight, let along manage thought. “Fuck me Jared,” he gasped and pushed back against Jared’s hands, squeezing his legs tight against Jared’s sides.

Jared shuddered, hands spread wide on Jensen's back. Nuzzling Jensen's chest, he bit at his collar bone and sucked hard on the flesh; the heat of Jensen's blood warming the skin under his tongue. Moaning softly he dragged his hand off Jensen's back and reached for the lube making short work of slicking up his fingers. Jensen was tight - _God_ \- so tight but Jared knew exactly what his boyfriend could take. Two slick fingers into his boyfriend's heat and Jensen twisted against his chest. "Fuck Jen, so gorgeous."

For a moment Jensen’s vision blurred, the best kind of pleasure building up in him. His hips rocked down onto Jared’s fingers, rolling in maddeningly slow circles. “Just, _god_ Jared, you. Want you.” He knew it had been more than a week for them but _fuck_ he’d take the pain if it meant his boyfriend buried deep within him.

Growling softly against Jensen's throat Jared bit down hard. His fingers pulled free and he lifted Jensen, moaning as the head of his cock slid against Jensen's entrance. He could barely think, his body aching with the need to be inside Jensen. Arms trembling, Jared held Jensen there as long as he could; teasing him, making him want more. Nothing blew Jared's mind more than the way Jensen begged, pleaded for him - _wanted_ to belong to him.

A slight tremor was building in Jensen’s thighs as he hovered over Jared’s lap, arms around his neck tightening. “Jared, _please_ ,” he gasped, rocking his hips back against the head of Jared’s cock, trying to catch him and pull him in. “Need you.” His body rolled against Jared’s, eyes closing as his head dropped down, lips pressing into Jared’s hair.

Jared's breath hitched, chest tightening; Jensen was everywhere - the scent of him, smooth skin, heat and his moans and keening whispers. Lowering his boyfriend slowly Jared gasped in a breath as his cock was encased in slick heat. "God," he breathed.

As Jared’s hands loosened on his skin Jensen pushed himself down, sinking further along Jared. The stretch and burn was a sharp shock through him and Jensen hissed for a moment as the backs of his thighs settled on Jared’s. Hands fumbling up, Jensen tilted Jared’s chin back and swayed forward, parting his lips to rock a hard kiss forward. It only took moments for the pleasure to settle in, Jensen’s muscles clenching around his boyfriend’s cock while his hips circled just slightly.

Tongue sliding past Jensen's lips Jared moaned softly. One hand on the small of Jensen's back, one tangled tightly in his hair Jared held Jensen there, panting; their lips moved slick and hot, rough, almost frantic as Jensen's body relaxed. It was always that perfect moment when they came together, familiar and startlingly new and Jared's heart nearly stopped every single time.

Jensen hardly breathed as he began to move. Jared’s hands were spread wide on his body, guiding him in the beginning, slow rocks and the lengthy drags up, sliding down. Once more Jensen’s arms wrapped around Jared’s shoulders and he held his boyfriend tightly, pulling his body up and falling so hard onto him it sent shudders of pleasure through him. “Jared,” he gasped breathlessly as Jared’s cock drove up into him, hitting his prostate and making his skin spark.

"Oooh fuck," Jared breathed. Every part of his body was tingling and burning; his muscles trembling with strain and pleasure. Moving as much he could he rolled his hips up into Jensen's body; fucking up into that sweet heat and the clench of Jensen's muscles. His lips moved on Jensen's, tongue thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth and owning every inch of it.

There was no deep enough; no way their bodies could possibly be connected enough. Jensen was already shaking, orgasm already so close. He circled his tongue along Jared’s and moaned into the kiss, sliding his cock along Jared’s chest with each movement. He was going to come, all too soon, but _fuck_ it was too amazing to have any control over himself.

Jared's hand slipped to the back of his boyfriend's neck to hold him there. He thrust up hard, cock sliding in and out of Jensen's body - the heat wrapping him in _sensation_ each time. Mouth dragging down the front of Jensen's neck Jared grazed his teeth over the flushed flesh and sucked, licked, _marked_ Jensen's throat.

Just like that, thrusting up, sucking hard on his lover's skin Jared lost himself in the wave of pleasure that rolled over him. Breath stuttering to a halt he clung to Jensen, nails digging into his back as his body jolted and he came. Cock thrusting hard and deep Jared gasped out Jensen's name their bodies pressed as close as possible.

Sparks flashed across his eyes when Jensen came; at least he was pretty sure. It always felt that way with Jared though. He held his breath, arms tightening around Jared as he gently rocked back through each wave of pleasure. “God,” he panted softly, curling into Jared’s body, folding up against him. “How do you make me feel so, so insane?”

Still gasping for breath, Jared laughed softly and struggled to get his legs out from underneath him so they could fall onto their sides. He groaned with regret when his dick slid from that smooth heat and he collapsed onto his back. Half-smile on his face he rolled his head to gaze over at Jensen and reached up to brush his thumb over a freckled cheek.

“Better?” Jensen asked quietly, turning into Jared’s touch and smiling softly. He was staying regardless, not having any intention of leaving Jared alone for the night after the dream he’d had.

“Perfect,” Jared replied. And it was, Jensen could take the most horrible shit night and make it this; sweet and arm, tender. Closing his eyes for a few moments Jared sighed and licked his lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jensen hummed softly and curled against Jared, folding himself around him as close as he could. “M’stayin’ tonight ‘kay?”

“Yeah, can’t leave. Won’t let you.” Jared had no intention of letting Jensen out of his sight let alone out of the house. “M’never scared when I’m with you. I could be like a super hero or somethin’.” He laughed softly and grinned as he rolled over to fumble around on the floor for a t-shirt.

Wiping the cooling come off Jensen’s belly Jared leaned in for another round of slow kisses, savouring each sweep of Jensen’s swollen lips.

“You could be a super hero?” Jensen repeated slowly and glanced at his boyfriend. “Oh you mean, when we’re together? My, my brain is kinda. You know. I think you fucked my brain out. Wow that sounds bad.” Jensen snorted slightly and slid his hand up through Jared’s hair, cupping along the back of his head to stare into his eyes. “Next time you have a dream like that, you call me okay? No matter what time it is.”

Nodding, Jared bit down on his bottom lip. It seemed crazy now, staring into those sparkling green eyes, to have ever dreamed something like Jensen leaving him. Shaking his head slightly, Jared tossed the soiled shirt over his shoulder and nestled in closer to Jensen. “I have a feeling they’ll go away when I can fall asleep with you every night. How many sleeps?”

“Four.” Jensen whispered and instantly felt the spark of excitement rising up in him. Pushing up slightly, Jensen looked around the room at the incredibly small stack of boxes then turned his gaze to his boyfriend, eyebrows lifting. “Am I going to need to help you finish packing?”

“Yeah, you should be here as much as possible.” Jared hated packing and admittedly had the philosophy that if he had Jensen and his clothes and a place to live he was done. “Can buy whatever I forget.”

“With your millions of dollars?” Jensen teased then frowned slightly; knowing Jared’s parents had this tendency to hand money over to Jared in handfuls instead of being involved in some things. It was a sore subject. “Alright, brief nap then we do some packing. And you best have some good ways of making it up to me. Like, super kisses, or something that really blows my mind.” He chuckled softly, dropping back down onto his bed.

Jared yawned and held out his arm so Jensen could settled into his favourite spot half _on_ Jared. “Was thinking ‘bout maybe makin’ you come just with my tongue. That work for ya?”

“Just your tongue huh? Hmm, might work.” Jensen smiled softly, closing his eyes as he settled onto Jared’s chest. “Lips too?”

“Just tongue. It’s my super power.” Jared nodded and combed his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “Awesome tongue.”

“Fucking awesome tongue.” Jensen breathed, the weight of exhaustion from his day finally pushing down on him. “Love you,” he whispered once more, passing out before he could even hear Jared’s response. Which was okay because he knew it already.


End file.
